Adam Hollioake
| birth_place = Melbourne, Australia | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right arm medium | role = All-rounder | family = BC Hollioake (brother) | international = true | testdebutdate = 7 August | testdebutyear = 1997 | testdebutagainst = Australia | testcap = 587 | lasttestdate = 9 February | lasttestyear = 1998 | lasttestagainst = West Indies | odidebutdate = 31 August | odidebutyear = 1996 | odidebutagainst = Pakistan | odicap = 143 | lastodidate = 30 May | lastodiyear = 1999 | lastodiagainst = India | club1 = Surrey | year1 = 1992–2004 | club2 = Essex | year2 = 2007 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 4 | runs1 = 65 | bat avg1 = 10.83 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 45 | deliveries1 = 144 | wickets1 = 2 | bowl avg1 = 33.50 | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = 2/31 | catches/stumpings1 = 4/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 35 | runs2 = 606 | bat avg2 = 25.25 | 100s/50s2 = 0/3 | top score2 = 83* | deliveries2 = 1,208 | wickets2 = 32 | bowl avg2 = 31.84 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 4/23 | catches/stumpings2 = 13/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 173 | runs3 = 9,376 | bat avg3 = 38.74 | 100s/50s3 = 18/55 | top score3 = 208 | deliveries3 = 8,808 | wickets3 = 120 | bowl avg3 = 41.05 | fivefor3 = 1 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 5/62 | catches/stumpings3 = 157/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 284 | runs4 = 5,984 | bat avg4 = 28.09 | 100s/50s4 = 2/30 | top score4 = 117* | deliveries4 = 9,074 | wickets4 = 352 | bowl avg4 = 23.25 | fivefor4 = 7 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 6/17 | catches/stumpings4 = 87/– | date = 6 July | year = 2009 | source = http://content-aus.cricinfo.com/ci/content/player/14244.html ESPNcricinfo }} Adam John Hollioake (born 5 September 1971) is a professional athlete who is the only international cricketer to compete professionally as a Mixed Martial Artist. He has also competed as a professional boxer. However he is most well known as a cricketing all-rounder who played for Surrey and England. He captained Surrey from 1997 until 2003, winning three County Championships, and led the England cricket team in One Day Internationals. He was named one of the Wisden Cricketers of the Year in 2003. Since retiring from cricket in 2004, Hollioake has spent his time involved in charitable and media work as well as developing a property development business. He moved to Perth, Western Australia and later to Queensland. His property company, the Hollioake Group, collapsed in 2010. As of 2018, he works as a cricket coach in Afghanistan and for the England Lions. External links *Official Adam Hollioake Website * Category:1971 births Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:Living people Category:England One Day International cricketers Category:England Test cricketers